Episode 100 Random Assault Podcast Exam
To celebrate episode 100, Alex made a comprehensive Exam for the 4 other hosts to determine the 2nd best host. Also shows which host has at least been listening to the show. The exam was 5 sections of 10 questions and the questions got harder the further the exam went on. Questions What is the one thing we can't call Kate jk. #What episode is this? (Mitch 100 CORRECT) #What month is RA anniversary? (Kate March CORRECT) #Where does Mitch spend all of his time? (Kate The Beach Correct) #1st RA play about? (SMASHBROS NO POINT) #First guest? (Mitch Curtis CORRECT) #What is the president of EA? (Kate Michael Roger Suitman CORRECT) #What time is it? (Matt 9PM WRONG DIDN'T BUZZ IN, Mitch 9PM CORRECT) #What program uploaded the first episode? (Kate MEGAUPLOAD CORRECT) #Last episode human Drew was on? (Mitch 39 CORRECT) #1st Community Service about? (WRONG AVATAR) #What Rampage Alex was in 34 banner? (Matt Ralph the Wolf CORRECT) #Who was hiding in closet in Kazmo RA fan fiction? (Matt it was me CORRECT) #Random Assault first use of name in podcast? (MItch RA7 CORRECT) #1st interview offically held with? (Matt Jason Scott CORRECT) #Which episode of Tony rage filled freakout? (WRONG RA 27) #Who did Willy kidnap in RA Hotline intro? (Mitch Me CORRECT) #What was the title of Episode 11? (Kate Episode 11 CORRECT) #Who tells listeners to buy Ghost Trick damn it in the bumpers? (Mitch Seth Killian CORRECT) #What song did Alex sing at the end of episode 9? (Kate Getting Jiggy with it CORRECT) #What was Tony's gift the 2nd RA XMAS special? (WRONG Lifelike busts of all the hosts) #What is the title of Episode 13? (Kate Snowboard Apocalypse post Apocalypse CORRECT) #First piece of fan art we recieved? (Kate zombie, Matt by Moonshon 2 CORRECTS) #First RA Community Service? (Kate Episode 11 CORRECT) #2 Contributors to RA Guest Banner Artwork for main episodes? (Matt Le Tran and Coughman CORRECT) #Ep 25 what is on Jake caricatures shirt? (WRONG Han shot first) #Who came in 2nd place in the Fap Achievement list? (Matt Mitch CORRECT) #Matt no represented in one of these 4 banners? (Matt not in the Scooby Doo banner CORRECT) #Not counting the first one, how many Minor Assaults were made? (WRONG 13) #Which of the following people have we had no bumper? (Mitch Brett CORRECT) #Before it was changed to the definition of maturity what was the title? (WRONG Dick Jokes and Porn) #Mitch eventually got a job at the beach working? (Kate Power Rangers Juice Bar CORRECT) #1st XMAS special gift Matt got from Danta Claws? (Kate 3 month subscription Prolapseparty.com CORRECT) #Not counting skits or Minor Assaults, guest on the most episodes? (Matt Willy CORRECT) #1st Outro remix song of? (Matt DUCKTALES MOON SONG CORRECT) #Name 3 of the 6 RA monopoly pieces on the banner? (KATE CORRECT Boob mug, Maxi-B, lemon) #What weapon kate held in Le Tran fan art? (WRONG Lead pipe) #What game Tony referenced to go off topic? (Kate Dead Space correct) #What following game haven't we parodied of the 4? (Mitch Tetris Correct) #How many banners show Mitch dead or about to die?( WRONG 9) #Before completely lost to time the original banner for 24? (WRONG All secret agents in Hurricane Katrina) #What host told alex split your dick in tween? (Matt Mitch Correct) #Which host fired orange portal on chest and fell into himself? (Wrong Drew) #What episodes does not have a completed banner? (Matt The Roger Rabbit one CORRECT) #Catfood of MK launch in hospital bed? (Kate Christopher Lloyd correct) #Which host introduced himself as the cheese? (Kate Tony correct) #Which of the following way a host hasn't died? (Wrong no one choked on own happiness) #While recording episode 13, last person talked to himself in 10 minute background song? (Matt BrodyQuest Tony Thomas Tank Engine both correct) #Who was the 1st host guest on the other podcast representing the show? (Matt Kate BCubed CORRECT) #How many RA logos on 100 Banner (Mitch just barely 119 CORRECT) #Which of the following no a fan submitted suggestion for the RA skyscraper floor? (Frozen lemonade floor Kate Correct Results #(2nd Best Host) Kate 11 out of 50 #(3rd Best Host) Matt 8 out of 50 #(4th Best Host) Mitch 7 out of 50 #(5th Best Host) Tony 2 out of 50 #22 out of 50 not answered correctly Section heading Write the second section of your page here.